


just the outlines of our hands

by firewoodwander



Series: for the discord, from the discord [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, pre-Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: The barracks were quiet, they had them to themselves. Echo knew he was clingier than usual, but really—doesn't he have a good enough excuse?
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: for the discord, from the discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017124
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61
Collections: Echo&Fives





	just the outlines of our hands

**Author's Note:**

> A quiet moment Pre-Citadel.
> 
> For Moons_Secret_Stash's au! All the feels here, trust me.
> 
> [tomorrow - daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqxJ5oC7s1E)  
> 

Echo groans and shudders, letting his head fall back on Fives’ shoulder as he’s split open gently from behind. Soft hands glide around his waist to cradle his belly, holding him still with each slow stroke of the cock inside him. Careful kisses flutter over the breadth of his bare shoulder and trail a damp warmth in their wake, cooled rapidly in the furtive hush of the bunk room, punctured by the light nipping of Fives’ teeth at the base of his throat.

“You’re so beautiful,” Fives murmurs. “So beautiful for me, Echo.”

Echo whines and tilts his hips back into their rhythm. “Yours,” he says, lifting a hand to reach behind and bury his fingers in Fives’ hair. A smirk curls against his skin and one of the hands on his tummy slips down, just enough to tease, and begins playing with the head of his cock. The leg thrown back over Fives’ twitches, his other foot curling in the mussed sheets at their ankles.

“Mine,” Fives echoes lowly.  _ “Ven’riduur.” _

Echo shivers again and moans with the next glance over his prostate. Slick wets his thighs, threatens to slide down to the mattress under his side, but it’s a tickle he can’t reach for the way Fives tangles their fingers together over his small bump. A thumb brushes the crown of Echo’s crying cock and he writhes, keening.

“Fuck me, Fives,” he pants, rocking back onto the cock inside him with rising desperation.  _ He’s so close. _

“Don’t want to hurt you.”

Kriff. Echo loves this idiot.

“You won’t,” he promises. “You won’t hurt me, you won’t hurt the baby. Just— _ nnh! _ —fuck me harder!” Fives mouths around the edge of his mating mark and sucks a bruise into the skin. “Fives, please!”

He cries out when Fives’ hand suddenly wraps around the length of his shaft on his next thrust in, harder and firmer and  _ oh so kriffing good. _

“Okay, babydoll,” Fives gentles him. The hand in his slips away to take hold of his splayed leg again, clutching the underside of his thigh and lifting it up for leverage. Unbothered by the humiliation Echo mewls and and whimpers, clawing Fives’ head to press him closer against his mark, weak all over and open and  _ taking. _

A particular stroke over his flushed and heavy cock has Echo moaning and clenching down around his lover, sending Fives over the edge with a long groan and stuttering hips. Breathlessly he continues to stroke Echo, the wet heat Echo feels inside him driving him higher in ecstasy, pooling golden heat in the pit of his stomach, and he comes over himself and Fives’ hand to a soundless shout.

“Mesh’la, mesh’la,” Fives is muttering into the shell of his ear when he comes down. Echo smiles and twists back and drags him into a long kiss, fingers soothing the scrapes he doubtlessly dealt his poor boyfriend’s scalp.

Fiancé. His Fiancé’s scalp.

“I love you,” he whispers into the space between their lips.

“Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum,” Fives replies. “So much—I love you  _ so _ much.”

Echo rolls over to face him and cradle his cheeks between his palms. Fives’ eyes are bright with tears in the dim light, joyful and awed and a million other things Echo could never put words to.

“I love you,” he says again. “There’ll never be anyone I love as much as you. You’re  _ it _ for me.”

Echo laughs weakly, startled, through a suddenly strangled throat. “I should hope so,” he says, though his vision begins to blur as the backs of his eyes burn viciously. “Seeing as we’re… We’re—” A sob tears itself from his throat and he lurches forward to hide his face in Fives’ neck, breathing in the comfort of his scent like he’s short on air. Fives hums and strokes one hand—the clean one, he notes somewhat hysterically—down his side. 

“Shhh, shush, babydoll. It’s okay, I’m here. We’re all right.” 

Echo’s breath hitches unsteadily but he smiles through it, unbalanced by his latest new propensity to burst into tears at every moment, and presses kisses to Fives’ chest in gratitude.

“Ven’riduur,” he whispers, just to hear the word said out loud. “We’re having a baby, ner ven’riduur.”

Fives hums again, happily this time, and hides a grin in Echo’s hair. “That we are, ner kar’ta. And when we get back from our mission, Kix is going to sneak you in for another scan, and we’ll finally get to see the little ik’aad who’s been making you so cuddly.”

“After this mission,” Echo agrees. As much as Fives had ranted about keeping Echo behind on base, not only were they the only ARCs enlisted, but without revealing themselves to the General and Commander, it’s unlikely that Rex or Kix could get them a legitimate cover in time. 

After this mission, he’ll stop. They’ll quarantine him like they’ve done for other vode, keep him with the five-oh-first so Torrent are the first to meet their new verd’ika.

After this mission, they’ll be three.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
